With the development of digital technology and communication technology, a demand for and propagation of audio/video based multimedia content are rapidly increasing in various areas such as Internet and personal media as well as broadcast and movies. Furthermore, a consumer demand for immersive media which provide sense of reality through broadcast and movies is increasing. In addition, as home TV screens become large with the development of display technology, demand for realistic content with more than high definition (HD) is increasing. Realistic broadcasting such as UHDTV (Ultra High Definition TV) along with 3DTV attracts attention as a future broadcast service. Particularly, a discussion about UHD broadcast services is increasingly conducted.